Anime
http:// 558 - Tomorrow 557 - I Want to Be With You 556 - Fate 555 - Darkness 554 - High School Life 553 - Incident at the Well 552 - Naraku's Death 551 - Fall 550 - Collapse 549 - Gathering 548 - Byakuka's Blade 547 - Cutting Meidou 546 - Naraku's Wish 545 - Despair 544 - Core 543 - Vanished Arrow 542 - Light Overwhelmed 541 - Trap of Light 540 - Reborn Light 539 - Capture 538 - Scent of Kagome's Blood 537 - Final Sentience 536 - The Kazaana's Limit 535 - Naraku's Darkness 534 - Arrow of Shouki 533 - Presence of the Jewel 532 - Inside Naraku's Body 531 - Cloud of Jyaki 530 - Graduation 529 - The Jewel's Completion 528 - From Now On 527 - Lifeless 526 - Unreturned Spiritual Powers 525 - Release 524 - Awakening 523 - Sango's Wish 522 - Possession 521 - Shadow 520 - An Important Event in Life 519 - Magatsuhi's Shadow 518 - Bakusaiga 517 - Magatsuhi's Main Body 516 - Magatsuhi 515 - Borrowed Body 514 - Crisis 513 - The Jewel's Dark Will 512 - The Right Wish 511 - Kagome's Spiritual Power 510 - Hell 509 - The Bow's Spiritual Power 508 - The Miko's Barrier 507 - Hitomiko 506 - Examinee Number 77 505 - Kitsune Inn 504 - Meidou Light 503 - Black Blade 502 - Proof 501 - Backflow 500 - Successor 499 - Fragment of the Monster 498 - Reborn Hiraikotsu 497 - Kohaku's Neck 496 - Trick 495 - Further Thought 494 - The Two Worlds 493 - Resonance 492 - Father's True Intent 491 - Tessaiga and Tenseiga 490 - Tenseiga's Secret 489 - Completed Meido 488 - The Answer 487 - How to Live 486 - Inside the Jar 485 - Yakurou Dokusen 484 - Youdoku 483 - Cage of Bones 482 - Targeted Hiraikotsu 481 - Bones 480 - Last Words 479 - Void 478 - The Mirror's Shadow 477 - Inuyasha's Youkai Power 476 - The Enemy is Tessaiga 475 - The Mirror 474 - Wounded Heart 473 - Tears of Blood 472 - Kaou 471 - Compassionate Heart 470 - The Return 469 - Master of Hell 468 - Darkness of Hell 467 - Meidou 466 - Parting Thought 465 - Light 464 - Setting Sun 463 - Purifying Arrow 462 - The Jewel's Location 461 - Opened Body 460 - Infuential Heart 459 - Captured Companions 458 - Illusion of Kikyou 457 - Spirit of Mount Azusa 456 - Mount Azusa 455 - Broken Bowstring 454 - Beyond the Web 453 - Tangeled Web 452 - Spiderweb 451 - Valley of Shouki 450 - The Group 449 - Yama-Arashi 448 - Wounds of Shouki 447 - Divine Protection 446 - Encroachment 445 - The Baby's Miscalculation 444 - Drastic Battle 443 - Naraku Obliterated 442 - Absorption 441 - Confrontation 440 - Youmeiju's Power 439 - Youmeiju 438 - Kouga's Decision 437 - Invisible Youketsu 436 - Destroy 435 - Midoriko's Will 434 - Power of Goraishi 433 - Sunset 432 - Kai 431 - Training 430 - Youketsu's Scent 429 - The True Enemy 428 - Youketsu 427 - Sealing Chains 426 - Yourei-Taisei 425 - Growth of the Sword 424 - Transforming Water 423 - Numawatari 422 - Flames of Tessaiga 421 - Absorption 420 - The Death of Ginka 419 - Entrapped Brothers 418 - The Effect of Blood 417 - Strong Bond 416 - Kinka and Ginka 415 - Senki 414 - Seimeikan 413 - The Second Head 412 - Nikosen 411 - Kind Boy 410 - Meidou Zangetshuha 409 - Division 408 - Escape 407 - Sesshoumaru's Crisis 406 - Anger 405 - Rivalry 404 - Mouryoumaru's Transformation 403 - Stolen Kongousouha 402 - Mouryoumaru's Goal 401 - Armored Shell 400 - Meioujuu 399 - The Most Powerful Sword 398 - Tessaiga's Accidental Backfire 397 - Byakuya of Illusionary Dreams 396 - Dokumizuchi 395 - Dragon-scaled Tessaiga 394 - Ghost Cat 393 - The Conent 392 - Peaceful Table 391 - Unity 390 - Preparation 389 - Fracture 388 - Datsuki's User 387 - Ryuujin's Shield 386 - Toushuu 385 - Datsuki 384 - A Great Cause 383 - Mujina 382 - Goraishi 381 - The Protector of the Treasure 380 - Wolves Graveyard 379 - Strange Fragment 378 - Orochi Nest 377 - Duty 376 - Alike Souls 375 - Hole in the Chest 374 - Wind 373 - Siblings 372 - Unending Suffering 371 - Kagura's Heart 370 - The End of Hakudoushi 369 - Hakudoushi's True Intentions 368 - Kagura's Decision 367 - The Babys Location 366 - Caliber 365 - Vanished Youki 364 - Transformation 363 - The Truth Behind Goryoumaru 362 - Jail Escape 361 - Concealed Feelings 360 - Memories of Father 359 - Hitoukon 358 - Illusion 357 - Medicine Seller 356 - Evil Presence 355 - Using the Fragment 354 - Unbreakable Wall 353 - Stone Oni 352 - Death of Goryuumaru 351 - Rakan Statues 350 - Kagura's Life 349 - Corpse Swarm 348 - Grotesque Arm 347 - Goryoumaru 346 - The Gyouja 345 - Thread of Memory 344 - Error from the Past 343 - Fiancee 342 - Stolen Item 341 - Pieces 340 - Mouryoumaru 339 - Experimentation 338 - Haku 337 - Fuyouheki 336 - Gakusanjin 335 - Vanished Mountain 334 - Host 333 - Yadori Sanagi 332 - A Small Happiness 331 - People's Hearts 330 - Rat Swarm Runs Wild 329 - Weakening Spirit Tree 328 - Mayose 327 - Zushi Nezumi 326 - The Return 325 - Kongousouha 324 - Tested Worth 323 - The Last Fragment 322 - Unbreakable Barrier 321 - Expanding Corruption 320 - Inadequate Arrow 319 - The Fragment's Intent 318 - River of Blood 317 - Tekkei 316 - The Entrusted Arrow 315 - Scent of the Bird's Nest 314 - The Curse Loosens 313 - Sinful Memory 312 - The Order 311 - The Castle 310 - Irritated Heart 309 - Choice 308 - The Pool 307 - The Forbidden Mountain 306 - The Town's Barrier 305 - The Discarded Arrow 304 - Hijiri-sama's Town 303 - Three-Pronged Halbred 302 - Princess Abi 301 - Beyond the Gateway 300 - The Opened Gateway 299 - Guards of the Gateway 298 - Jewel Wizard 297 - The Borderline Between This World and the Next 296 - The Youkai with No Head 295 - White Child 294 - Entei 293 - Divison 292 - A Special-Woman 291 - Sango's Whereabouts 290 - The Youkei Energy Inside the Stomach 289 - The Temple of Kannon 288 - Community of Oni-women 287 - Mimisenri 286 - Discarded Heart 285 - Suggestion 284 - Darkness in the Heart 283 - Inuyasha's True Feelings 282 - Kikyou's Life 281 - New Body 280 - True Objective 279 - Swirl of Youki 278 - Reborn 277 - Wall of Flesh 276 - Bisected 275 - Bankotsu's Strength 274 - The Two Kehais 273 - At the Bottom of the Corridor 272 - Extinguished 271 - Pulse 270 - Unexpected Events at Mt Hakurei 269 - In the Darkness 268 - Hakushin-shounin 267 - At the Limit 266 - Corridor 265 - The Cave on MtHakurei 264 - River of Fire 263 - Suikotsu's Recollection 262 - Black Light 261 - Suikotsu's Village 260 - Face 259 - Explosion 258 - Sokushinbutsu 257 - Dokko 256 - Heart of the Barrier 255 - Hijiri Island 254 - Banryuu's Scar 253 - Retreat 252 - Border of the Sacred Ground 251 - Clash 250 - Bankotsu 249 - The Barrier at MtHakurei 248 - Two Minds 247 - Suikotsu 246 - Uncorrupted Light 245 - The Shichinin Grave 244 - The Lives of Friends 243 - Smell of the Shichinin-tai 242 - Renkotsu's Temple 241 - Ginkotsu 240 - Those Seeking Naraku 239 - Mukotsu 238 - Poisonous Smoke 237 - Jakotsu 236 - Shichinin-tai 235 - Kyoukotsu 234 - Zombie 233 - Location of the go-shintai 232 - Sarugami-sama 231 - Monstrous Evil 230 - The Lady Template 229 - The Tomb of the Oni's Head 228 - Oni's Head Castle 227 - Vanished Presence 226 - Naraku's Location 225 - The Monster in the Castle Remains 224 - Relaxation 223 - The Abandoned Castle 222 - The Suggestion to Kohaku 221 - Cut the Barrier 220 - Naraku's Objective 219 - Kidnapped Rin 218 - Red Blade 217 - Shiori's Power 216 - Father's Wish 215 - Shiori's Barrier 214 - The Hyakki Bats 213 - Half-youkai Naraku 212 - Heart 211 - Onigumo and Musou 210 - Onigumo's Memories 209 - Musou 208 - A Man with No Face 207 - A Girl's Heart 206 - The Lady in the Mountain 205 - Half-Youkai's Secret 204 - Day Break 203 - Escape 202 - Swirl of Bones 201 - Naraku's Scent 200 - Broken Dream 199 - Stone Flower 198 - Curse-counterstrike 197 - Shikigami 196 - Tsubaki's Shrine 195 - Pointed Arrow 194 - Juso 193 - Dark Miko Tsubaki 192 - Bakuryuuha 191 - Reborn Tetsusaiga 190 - Claw and Sword 189 - Ryuukossei 188 - Sealing Claw 187 - Blood-stained 186 - Lost Mind 185 - Trample 184 - Cocoon of Poison 183 - The Secret of the Transformation 182 - Unfading Face 181 - Sango's Decision 180 - Erased Mind 179 - Suspicion 178 - Kohaku's Memory 177 - The Castle's Remains 176 - Kagome's Heart 175 - Where We Met 174 - Barrier of Earth 173 - Jealousy 172 - Onigumo's Heart 171 - Kikyou's Crisis 170 - Pulverization 169 - Underground Enemy 168 - Two vs Two 167 - Kageroumaru 166 - United Seals 165 - Juuroumaru 164 - The Fourth One 163 - Real Strength 162 - The Blood Smells 161 - Toukijin's Master 160 - Tetsusaiga Revives 159 - Toukijin 158 - Oni Sword 157 - Instinct 156 - Youkai Blood 155 - Goshinki 154 - The Third Youkai 153 - Kikyou's Real Intentin 152 - Fired Arrow 151 - Shikon Light 150 - Reversal 149 - Human Shield 148 - Kanna 147 - Koharu 146 - The Enigma of Kagura 145 - The Spider on the Back 144 - Wind-user 143 - Kagura 142 - The Corpse Dance 141 - Pursuit 140 - Beyond the Well 139 - The Pair's Feelings 138 - Why I Let Them Escape 137 - A Strong Man 136 - Three Way Battle 135 - The Gokuraku-Chou 134 - Cave of the Wolves 133 - Capture 132 - Kouga 131 - The Girl's Life 130 - Wolf 129 - True Master 128 - Unseeable Method 127 - Cutting Wind 126 - Tenseiga 125 - Toutousai 124 - The True Naraku 123 - Intent to Kill 122 - Illusionary Death 121 - Captured Kikyou 120 - The Kodoku's Location 119 - Kikyou's Arrow 118 - Kodoku 117 - Oath Fulfillment 116 - The Hole of Evil 115 - Home 114 - A Half-Youkai's Desire 113 - The Attack 112 - Jinenji 111 - Purification 110 - Miasma 109 - Naraku's Castle 108 - Sango's Betrayal 107 - Kohaku's Life 106 - Kohaku 105 - Miroku's Life Span 104 - Kokochuu 103 - Rescue Miroku 102 - Mushin's Temple 101 - The Air-rip Wound 100 - Judgement on the Snake 99 - Water-Spout 98 - The True Water God 97 - True Nature of the God 96 - Holy Weapon 95 - Water God 94 - Birth of the Jewel 93 - Puppet 92 - The Scheme 91 - Distrust 90 - Nemesis 89 - Mummy 88 - Inside the Fortress 87 - Trap 86 - Taijiya 85 - Inuyasha's Heart 84 - The Bow's Transformation 83 - The Hermit's Medicine 82 - Toukajin's Kitchen 81 - The Light in the Belly 80 - Box Garden 79 - Ninmenka 78 - A Tender Smell 77 - Kagome's Voice 76 - The Scent of Death 75 - Kikyou's Barrier 74 - A Soul Beyond Redemption 73 - Dead Souls 72 - Identificatoin 71 - Naraku 70 - Reunion 69 - Indication 68 - Torn Barrier 67 - Two Eras 66 - The Mark of Evil 65 - Onigumo 64 - Parting 63 - Regain 62 - Snatch the Arm 61 - Saimyoushou 60 - Tetsusaiga's Power 59 - Temporary Arm 58 - Tainted Ink 57 - A Painter's Dream 56 - Controlling the Oni 55 - Pocket Oni 54 - The Cursed Hand 53 - Air Rip 52 - Jewel Thief 51 - The Delinquent Priest 50 - The Torn-Away Soul 49 - Malice 48 - Betrayal 47 - Rejection 46 - Shadow of the Self 45 - Bones and Earth 44 - Location of the Fragments 43 - Inuyasha Revives! 42 - Within the Barrier 41 - Spider Web 40 - New Moon 39 - Spider Heads 38 - To Calm the Soul 37 - To Hell 36 - Until the Eyes Open 35 - Little Poltergeist 34 - The Scabbard Calls 33 - Discarding the Scabbard 32 - Eating Spiritual Power 31 - Kagame's Ruse 30 - The Beloved Woman 29 - The Thunder Beast Brothers 28 - Foxfire 27 - Half Broken 26 - I Will Save You, but 25 - The Flash Eating Mask 24 - The Broken Body 23 - The Adhering Mask 22 - Pleading for Life 21 - The Heart Remains 20 - Tsukumo no Gama 19 - Spirit of the Castle 18 - Memento 17 - Transformation 16 - Steel-Cleaving Fang 15 - The Black Pearl 14 - Nothing Woman 13 - A Mother's Face 12 - Half-Demon 11 - The Transferred Soul 10 - Distress 9 - Yura's Nest 8 - The Return 7 - The Bone-Gobbling Well 6 - Inverted-Hair Yura 5 - Kagome's Arrow 4 - Corpse Dancing Crow 3 - Those After the Jewel 2 - Inuyasha Revived 1 - The Sealed-away Boy